Tales of Cloud and Sky
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles about Alaude and Giotto, following a single word meme. 100 words - 100 stories. They have different ratings. Contains Boy x Boy. Have fun while reading.
1. Celebration

**Warning:** Boy x Boy  
 **Pairing:** Alaude x Giotto  
 **Notes:** English is not my mothertongue, Don´t like - don´t read  
 **Rating:** K+

* * *

A soft knock at the door made Alaude look up from his work, his glance wandered to the small clock on his desk. It was midnight. Suspiciously he got up from his seat, walking over to the wooden door. He was used to the most unusual patterns of behavior since he was part of the Vongola family, but no one had ever visited him this late. Carefully he opened the door, ready to take whatever action would be necessary. For a moment he was surprised to see Giotto in front of his door, his face barely lightened by a single candle he was carrying around.  
"I know it is late, but may I come in?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.  
"Are you unable to sleep?" Alaude asked as he stepped back, allowing him to enter. Once he did, the French closed the door, turning around the key, but Giotto shook his head.  
"That´s not it. I came over because today is a special night." He answered with a bright smile on his face.  
Alaude lifted an eyebrow. "A special night? Would you bother to explain what´s so special about it?"  
For a moment Giotto's orange eyes widened, but then he went back to a warm smile which was reflected in his eyes. Carefully he got onto the tips of his feet, giving Alaude a gently kiss onto the mouth, while at the same moment he handed him a small package. Then he pulled back.  
"Happy birthday, Alaude." He said lowly, watching his guardian attentively.  
It was worth it, for a moment he could see the surprise in Alaudes eyes, even though it faded away quickly. But a slight smile remained on his lips, giving the smaller a loving look.  
"Alaude? You should open your present." Giotto finally reminded him, his small fingers caressing the others.  
Alaude's eyes wandered to the small package in his hand, then he carefully unfolded paper, revealing a small silver pocket watch.  
"You like them, don´t you?" Giotto asked quietly. "Pocket watches."  
Alaude gave him a rare smile, slightly brushing over the messy blonde hair.  
"Thank you, Giotto. It´s a beautiful present." He said, leaning down and placing a short kiss onto the smaller's forehead. "Would you like to stay for a while?"

* * *

 _Hey there, this is the first part of my new project. I´ll try to upload a new shortfic/oneshot/drabble once a week. Some will be shorter, some will be longer. I can´t promise that all of them will make sense, but I´ll try my best to give you some fluff and romance, maybe even some drama or angst._  
 _Please enjoy reading it and have some fun. If you want to, I´d be happy if you write a comment._

 _Tell me wish parts are your favorites?_


	2. Flower

**Warning:** Boy x Boy  
 **Pairing:** Alaude x Giotto  
 **Notes:** English is not my mothertongue, Don´t like - don´t read  
 **Rating:** K+

* * *

Giotto gently stroke over his temple, trying to focus on the words in front of him. While he was reading through the book he lowly whispered the words he was reading, trying to remember them easier. It wasn´t that easy to learn a language out of a book, but he wanted to try his best.  
Suddenly the door opened and even though the visitor had been carefully, Giotto flinched and looked up to see his cloud guardian, taking of his jacket.  
"Alaude? You are already back?" He wondered and put the book aside.  
"The work was done faster than expected." Alaude simply answered and then watched the book on the desk. "You are still trying to learn French by yourself?" He asked. "I already told you that I could help you."  
"I apologize, but there has been plenty of time this morning and I was happy to have a distraction." Giotto replied with a soft smile on his lips.  
"I understand."  
Alaude gave him a slight kiss on the forehead before he gently placed something in the honey blonde hair. Giotto gave him a questioning look, while his hand was carefully searching for whatever his guardian had put into his hair.  
"Be careful." The French said and gently grabbed the smaller ones hand, keeping him from searching any further. Then he handed him a small mirror and the Italian noticed a small blue flower in his hair.  
"It´s called a forget-me-not." Alaude explained.  
Giotto's orange eyes widened in surprise.  
"I thought it would fit you." Alaude continued. "And I wish for you to never forget me."  
Without thinking the smaller grabbed his guardian's collar and pulled him closer. Surpassing the distance and pressing his soft lips onto the other ones. For a moment there was complete silence until Giotto carefully broke their kiss.  
"I could never forget you." He quietly replied. "Never."

* * *

 _I uploaded the second part on the same day, since I wanted to show that I´m serious about this challenge and I really want my motivation to hold up for all 100 parts! I´ll give my best!_  
 _Lots of love for my readers.  
Ganbatte!_


	3. Autumn

**Warning:** Boy x Boy  
 **Pairing:** Alaude x Giotto  
 **Notes:** English is not my mothertongue, Don´t like - don´t read  
 **Rating:** K+

* * *

Giotto leaned onto the larger man behind him and gave a satisfied sigh.  
"Is everything alright?" Alaude asked with a soft voice, gently caressing the Italians cheek.  
"Yes. I am so happy that you took the day free." The smaller replied, smiling happily.  
"I knew that you would love another picnic so I just could not resist. We won´t be able to picnic here during the winter." **  
**The taller carefully nuzzled his nose into Giotto's soft hair, inhaling the well-known scent of orange that surrounded his boss. He couldn´t imagine a way to be happier than he was at the moment. Those peaceful moments with Giotto were more than he ever imagined and he surely wanted to enjoy it.  
"It will get colder soon, won´t it?" The smaller said and his voice was almost sad.  
"Yes, but you don´t need to worry, Giotto. Even if it will get cold during our stays in Paris, I will always keep you warm." And as if he wanted to proof it, he gently pulled the smaller closer, his arms still tightly around the slender body.  
Giotto gave a soft laugh and cuddled closer to the strong body behind him.  
"So that is your new profession?" He asked with a cheerful voice.  
"Maybe it is. But I hope that you won´t tell anyone." Alaude replied, gently kissing his hair. "It might ruin my reputation."

* * *

 _I kind of like this one. It´s somewhat cute._


	4. Roses

**Warning:** Boy x Boy  
 **Pairing:** Alaude x Giotto  
 **Notes:** English is not my mothertongue, Don´t like - don´t read  
 **Rating:** K+ 

* * *

Giotto opened his eyes slowly. Even though the curtains were still closed, Giotto realized that it already had to be about noon. Quickly he sat up and got out of his bed. Afterwards he walked over to the window, pulling back the curtain and watching the outside. He gave a low sigh as he looked through the room. Obviously Alaude wasn´t here anymore. Giotto was sure that he had already left a long time ago, since usually he already got up with the sunrise. Even so he was a kind of sad. Alaude had invited him to another trip to Paris but he had to do much work and got nearly no time for the Italian.  
Just in that moment Giotto noticed a porcelain vase full of red roses. Since Alaude wasn´t the type for decoration the blonde walked over, watching the flowers curiously. There he found a small letter that was addressed to him. Carefully he unfolded the paper, immediately recognizing Alaudes handwriting.

 _Dear Giotto,_  
 _Forgive me, but I had to leave early again and will return after dawn. Please take these flowers as an apology. I know how much you like them. If you need anything I asked Luc to be there for you.  
I am deeply sorry for taking you with me, while I got no time for you, but I promise you that I will not work tomorrow.  
Alaude_

And with that a bright smile appeared on the Italians face as he happily watched the roses.  
"Of course I will forgive you."


	5. Nightmare

**Warning:** Boy x Boy  
 **Pairing:** Alaude x Giotto  
 **Notes:** English is not my mothertongue, Don´t like - don´t read  
 **Rating:** K+

* * *

Giotto blinked as he opened his eyes and his gaze drifted over a nearly endless plain of flowers. As the blonde watched those more closely he realized that all of them were roses, drenched in all kind of different colors. The sky was colored in a surreal orange, as if the sunset would´ve drenched it complete, which was – according to his knowledge – an impossible thing. The Italian loved roses, actually they were his favorites and he loved the evening sky as well, but this kind of setting was somewhat frightening. The unnatural vibe this setting was emitting made him shiver and he got the urge to run as long as it would take for him to leave it behind. Giotto didn´t even notice that his feet started to walk on their own, walking faster with every step he took until he was running. Even so, there was no end in sight and his heartbeat got faster with every step he took. His breath grew irregular and even though he felt heavier with every step he couldn´t stop and he couldn´t even change the course.  
Just as he started to feel the despair, he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms, wrapping around his body from behind, pulling him back and interrupting his run. He could feel a larger person behind him, holding him close. For a moment the urge to run remained, but the longer he stayed like that the less he wanted to run.  
"Close your eyes." A well-known voice whispered next to his ears. "It is nothing but a mere dream and I am here. Nobody will harm you."  
Listening to the sound of this voice made him tired and his eyelids got heavier, until they were finally closed. He was barely able to stand on his feet, but the other person prevented him from falling to the ground. Suddenly he felt calm and satisfied and even though his eyes were closed he could feel how his surrounding faded into nothing.

Alaude watched his lover warily. Again Giotto had started to behave strange while sleeping, his breath had grown uneasy and for a moment the French had been afraid that he would stop to breathe any moment. Alaude was relieved that he had calmed down once he had pulled him closer and had talked to him, but nonetheless he was worried that lately these nightmares seemed to occur more frequently.  
He gave a low sigh as he watched the others face. "I´d really prefer you telling me about the things that hunt you in your dreams, than make me worry like that."


End file.
